


Midnight Queen

by HellamAir



Category: Inhumans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Medusa, Alternative Universe - ABO, F/M, Omega!Blackagar, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellamAir/pseuds/HellamAir
Summary: 当阿提兰回到月球时，宇宙异人族在那里等候已久。四位宇宙异人族的女皇宣称她们将遵从预言的指示，成为黑蝠王的妻子，而黑蝠王在这件事上默不作声。美杜莎对此感到很不高兴。
Relationships: Medusalith Amaquelin/Blackagar Boltagon
Kudos: 6





	Midnight Queen

月球上的时间并不像地球上那样容易判断，这里没有日升月落，生活在月背上的人们只能通过阳光的强弱与人为设置的计时器来确定时间。所幸，阿提兰的人民向来精于此道。

美杜莎知道现在是傍晚。她刚刚与其余四位女皇——个人而言，她不怎么喜欢这个称呼——商讨完关于前往地球的事宜，对于上床休息来说，这个时间实在有些早，但她还是这么做了。

今天发生的事让她感到疲惫，哪怕她并没有参与任何一场战斗。

因此美杜莎早早地洗过澡，坐在镜子前注视自己，放任女仆为她吹干那些倦怠地低垂着的秀发。它们是她最有力的武器，足以为她弯折钢铁，却也曾经如此温柔地环绕过一个人，成为他的港湾，他的伊甸园。而现在，这些仍然潮湿的发丝只是没什么活力地披散在美杜莎身后，随着所有者的意念而轻轻波动，宛若一小片有生命的红色海洋。

她或许在担忧。美杜莎模糊地想着，试图透过镜子中的绿色虹膜看到自己忧虑的源头。

宇宙异人族遵从预言而来，她知道这点，正如他知道一样，但她并没有料到千万年以来宇宙异人族的首次联合是以这种形式进行。当她第一次见到其余四位女皇时，她们的信息素就进行了一次激烈的交锋，五位Alpha的气息在空气中兵戎相见，摩擦之间几乎铿锵有声。黑蝠王及时制止了这场无意义的争斗，却没有在接下来的交流中给出美杜莎想要的答案。

这是他的责任，同样也是她的，这就是宇宙为他们定下的规则，已经写入历史的预言，他们只能接受。

这是黑蝠王给她的回答，但她怎么可能如此轻易地接受与其他人分享自己的丈夫？尽管如此，美杜莎还是暂且忍下不满，以皇后的气度迎接了她今后的姐妹们。对于皇室成员来说，责任永远高于感情，他们从出生开始就通晓这点。不过这并不意味着他们没有感情，正相反，在责任的重压下，任何感情都显得弥足珍贵。从儿时隔着玻璃的玩闹到相约厮守终生，他们之间的爱意只是愈发浓厚，并未因为时间的流逝而有所消亡。

侍女的声音将美杜莎从思考中惊醒，她的头发已经干透了。面对侍女略有担忧的目光，美杜莎报以一个安慰性的微笑，尽管她自己都无法确定有几分笑意是发自内心的。她伸手挥退侍女，独自回到房间，坐在诺大的空床上继续出神。

有些事情已经变了，美杜莎感觉得到，而且早在其他四位女皇出现之前就已经变了，黑蝠王——布拉卡加，美杜莎希望自己能这样称呼他——在克里和希阿的战争中对她的隐瞒让她至今都无法释然。他们之间本不该有这么多秘密。而现在，他又要求她接受这样的现实，一位国王的五位新娘……一位Omega和五位Alpha。

是的，异人族之王，天空弥赛亚，美杜莎的丈夫，是一位Omega。

这没什么好隐瞒的，第二性别只是泰瑞根带给异人族的另一个特征，并不能决定一个人的强大与否。身为Omega，布拉卡加的低语仍然能够夷平城市，而Alpha奴隶们是失败实验的产物，空有强壮的身体与残破不全的信息素，低下的智力使他们无法担任复杂的工作。阿提兰在几千年的发展中早已完善了抑制系统，将由于不同性别的发情期而产生的混乱压缩到了最少。但布拉卡加和普通的Omega又有所不同，他没有信息素，也没有发情期，仿佛泰瑞根有意将这些部分从他身上剥去了，好让他成为一件完美的武器。而他那疯狂的兄弟几乎是另一个极端，哪怕不在发情期，马克西姆斯的信息素闻起来也甜到发腻，连美杜莎都不得不承认，作为一个Omega，马克西姆斯对于Alpha的吸引力无可质疑。

性别从不是他们之间关系的桎梏，美杜莎热爱她进入布拉卡加时他细微的颤抖，也愿意放下Alpha的尊严接纳她的爱人，为他生下他们的孩子。他们曾以平等的身份深爱着彼此，直到宇宙异人族的出现将这份平静打破。布拉卡加的确承诺他只爱她一人，但美杜莎如何能不担心他有所分心？美杜莎忽然意识到，她身上属于Alpha的那份占有欲破土而出，生长在了不知何时出现的隔阂上。

突然出现的身影让美杜莎下意识挥舞起长发，随即想起这个房间除了她之外，有资格进入的只有一人。布拉卡加一如既往的沉默，因此美杜莎一时间没有注意到他的到来，但当她回过神来审视她的丈夫时，她发现了一些不同。

布拉卡加今晚没有冥想。

冥想是布拉卡加保证自己不会在睡梦中摧毁阿提兰的办法，这个习惯他几十年如一日地坚持着。而几十年的陪伴让美杜莎仅仅通过他胸口起伏的频率就能判断出他是否进行了冥想，显然，今天不是那么普通。

布拉卡加看着她，钢蓝色的眼睛里情绪晦暗不明，美杜莎确信那里混杂着愧疚，但这并不能弥补他们之间已然形成的裂痕。因此美杜莎拍开了想要抚上她脸颊的手，继续与布拉卡加对视，一言不发。布拉卡加顿了一下，却并不对美杜莎的行为感到意外，他只是收回手，接着无声且坚定地跪下身去，亲吻他皇后圆润的膝盖。他抬眼看向她，眼神中有着询问。

“你没有冥想。”美杜莎居高临下地看着布拉卡加，后者没有对这个事实进行辩驳，这让美杜莎微笑着叹息起来。“因为你知道我无法拒绝你，吾爱。”

布拉卡加没有说话，他不能。他只是露出一个足以称为狡黠的、小小的笑容，将这句话当做许可，伸手去解他爱人的睡衣。美杜莎这一次没有阻拦，放任布拉卡加褪去她单薄的衣物，将自己展现在他面前。

她看着她的丈夫在她身上落下亲吻，从大腿内侧直到小腹，最后停留在女性Alpha的标志上，头发毛茸茸的触感让她有些发痒。布拉卡加并没有因此而停下，他近乎虔诚地吻了吻她的阴茎，随后没有丝毫犹豫地将它含了进去。美杜莎为这突如其来的刺激发出一声惊呼，阴茎被湿热的口腔包裹的感觉实在太好，她忍不住挺了挺腰，好让自己进得更深。布拉卡加小心翼翼地收起牙齿，尽量用舌头去讨好美杜莎——尽管他并不熟练。 美杜莎知道布拉卡加的能力有多么强大，哪怕只有一个音节从他的喉咙里漏出来，这里也会被夷为平地。但美杜莎毫不畏惧，她把手伸进她丈夫的发间，喘息着感受布拉卡加带给他的快乐——她相信布拉卡加的自控能力，更重要的是，她相信布拉卡加不会让她受到一点伤害。因此她放心地将阴茎埋在世界上最危险的嘴里，随着布拉卡加喉咙的收缩而呻吟出声。

然后她将他推开了。布拉卡加有些茫然地看向她，眼角泛着潮红，嘴唇看起来湿漉漉的，显然长时间使用喉咙对他而言并不那么好受。美杜莎不需要建立心灵连接就知道布拉卡加想要问什么，她笑起来，手从布拉卡加的发顶移到他的脸颊：“不用担心，吾爱，你做得很好……但有些太好了，我可不希望结在你的嘴里。”

空气中信息素的味道早已浓郁得快要化成实质，那是美杜莎的味道，闻起来像烈酒，如她的红发一般令人打心底感到灼热。布拉卡加顿了一下，抬起手盖在美杜莎的手上，偏过头去亲吻她的掌心。美杜莎非常确定掌下的轮廓是怎样的，她知道他也在微笑。她的头发缠绕上她丈夫的身体，将他拉近自己，布拉卡加的呼吸有些急促，他伸手环住爱人的腰，让两人贴得更近。他们吻在一起，在唇舌交缠中汲取着彼此的气息，美杜莎的头发在布拉卡加身上游荡，很快也褪去了他的睡衣。

布拉卡加稍一用力，他们就顺势滚倒在床上，他恋恋不舍地放开美杜莎的嘴唇，直起身体跨坐在美杜莎身上。他能感觉到美杜莎的阴茎挤在他的臀缝中间，这让他的后穴忍不住又分泌了一些液体出来，沾湿了自己的大腿根部。他早就为她准备好了，美杜莎信息素的味道让他后颈发热，他几乎是急不可耐地扶住美杜莎的阴茎对准自己的穴口，却又在坐下去的时候微微颤抖起来。布拉卡加很久没有这么做过了，长期的战争和迷失在时空裂缝里的几个月让他几乎要忘记美杜莎的气味，即使在以往相对平静的日子里，他也由于能力原因很少接受美杜莎的邀请。美杜莎甚至没有进入过他的生殖腔，因为谁也不敢保证他会不会因为这种从没经历过的刺激而叫出声来。

但是今天不一样，布拉卡加有自己的计划。尽管他的后穴足够湿滑，但因为紧张和兴奋而绷紧的穴肉还是让美杜莎受到了不小的阻力。伞状的头部被挤压的感觉让美杜莎思维一滞，她不禁喘息出声，伸手按在布拉卡加腰间，感受那些充满爆发力的肌肉在手下颤抖。布拉卡加费了些时间才把她吞进去，美杜莎的头发安抚般爬上他的后背，轻轻磨蹭着，等待他找回自己的呼吸。

当布拉卡加觉得自己适应了的时候，他没有任何犹豫就开始了动作。他抬起自己的腰，只让头部留在身体里，然后重重地坐下去，反复的摩擦让快感顺着脊背窜进大脑，他仍然不发一言，但他的呼吸已经完全乱成了一团。美杜莎随他的动作呻吟着，并及时移开了布拉卡加伸向他自己阴茎的手，转而用自己的秀发代替。头发粗糙的触感让布拉卡加仰起头，喉结无声地滚动着，当美杜莎细心地分出一小缕去搔刮前端的小口时，他不禁夹紧了身下的纤腰。

异人们有先天优势，这无可置疑。即使不加以训练，他们的体能也是常人极限，而布拉卡加更是异人中数一数二的强者，只要他愿意，他可以在这里做上一整天。但这不是他的目的，他想要给美杜莎一些不一样的，一些他希望能稍微弥补自己对他皇后的亏欠的东西。因此他沉默地调整着角度，引导美杜莎寻找那个他自己都不知道在何处的入口。

布拉卡加注视着美杜莎，快感让他的视线不是那么清晰，但他知道美杜莎也在看他，翠绿色的眼睛里倒映的只会是他的身影。终于，美杜莎的阴茎撞上了他体内某个隐秘的点，异样的刺激让他呼吸一滞，随后有意识地去摩擦那个地方。反复的顶撞渐渐卸下了入口的防御，当布拉卡加又一次坐下去的时候，美杜莎的阴茎向里挤进了半个头部。美杜莎感觉到了布拉卡加的异样，她看着他突然弓起腰，肌肉的线条绷得紧紧的，像是卡住了一样许久没有动作。她意识到她进入了从没触碰过的地方，仅仅是入口带来的吮吸感就让她的理智离开了一瞬。美杜莎很快就明白了他的丈夫想要干什么，这个消息让她惊讶于布拉卡加的敏感，但更多的则是喜悦。  
“布拉卡加，你还好吗？”美杜莎看着布拉卡加整理自己的呼吸，用头发拭去他额角的汗水。“你真的准备好要这么做了吗？”

这是我仅剩的东西了。美杜莎从布拉卡加略带愧疚的眼神中得到了这句话，这让她忍不住叹息起来。

“你知道这会让我无法真的狠下心责怪你吗？”他当然知道，美杜莎在心里回答自己，这就是属于君王的筹码。

在布拉卡加能做出其他回应之前，美杜莎用头发将他托了起来，她坐起身子，再次让布拉卡加坐在自己怀里。这个姿势让她的阴茎又往里进了几分，她抱住布拉卡加，抚摸他的脊背，好让那些肌肉慢慢放松下来。布拉卡加的胸肌磨蹭着她的乳房，在放松的情况下，他的胸膛也同样柔软。对方身体的热度从肌肤相贴的地方传递过来，和他们彼此眼中的爱意同样灼热。布拉卡加再次低头去吻美杜莎的唇角，谨慎地压抑着喉咙里的呻吟。他将自己身体的重量交给美杜莎，由她来主导这场仪式，哪怕女性的体型让她在布拉卡加面前稍显娇小，她线条优美的身体里也有着与女王之称相配的力量。

每一次更加深入的顶撞都会引起布拉卡加不可抑制的颤抖，他身上属于Omega的器官终于被他的Alpha发掘，阴茎在甬道里前进带来的快感几乎要让他忘记如何呼吸。他听见美杜莎在叫他的名字，他却无法回应，当美杜莎的头发蹭过他的眼角时，他才意识到自己在流泪。美杜莎受到的刺激不比布拉卡加小，布拉卡加的生殖道死死地缠住她的阴茎，几乎让她寸步难行，但内部传来的邀请般的挤压感又引诱着她不断前进。

美杜莎知道自己快要到了，逐渐膨胀的结为她的动作增添了不少阻力，她的乳房随着顶撞而摇晃，沾染了两个人的汗水，在星光下显出宛若羊脂玉的质感。但布拉卡加已经完全无暇去欣赏他爱人的身体了，他全部的精力都放在抵抗毁灭性的快感上，美杜莎的头发支撑着他的身体，才让他不至于直接倒下。

尽管这样做让美杜莎十分难受，但她还是咬着牙硬生生停了下来，等待布拉卡加从失控的边缘回神。

“这会是永久性的。”美杜莎喘得厉害，她从没感觉自己的声音如此颤抖过。“你不会再有其他……”

布拉卡加堵住了她的嘴。美杜莎的瞳孔为这突如其来的吻放大了一瞬间，她看见布拉卡加眼里有她自己的倒影，那里她的泪水沾湿了脸颊。

一直以来，她都面对着太多不确定性，作为国王和王后，他们注定无法将自己的感情放在首位。布拉卡加在这一点上做得比任何人都好，他就是人们心目中理想的国王类型，沉默而强大，永远用理智进行决策。但他显然不是一个合格的丈夫，有时候他必须隐瞒一些事，那些事即使美杜莎都无从知晓。他能轻易地封闭自己的内心，这让美杜莎无法放下担忧，担忧他的爱只是可有可无的附属品，担忧他会抛下自己独自面对死亡。

美杜莎闭上眼睛，专心感受这个漫长的吻，那些不确定性仍会存在，但她终于可以直面自己的恐惧了。布拉卡加离开她的嘴唇，转而吻去她的泪痕。接着他把下巴放在她的肩膀上，亮出自己后颈的腺体，示意美杜莎完成她的标记。

他们淹没在红色的浪潮里，蛇一样的头发将他们缠在一起，美杜莎最后冲刺了几下，抵着布拉卡加的宫口射了进去，同时一口咬在布拉卡加的腺体上。布拉卡加能感觉到美杜莎的结卡在他身体里，顺着后颈注射进来的信息素几乎冲垮他的自制力，他整个人就这样僵硬了几秒，眼前是一片闪烁的白光。

当他们终于找回自己的理智时，标记已经彻底完成了，布拉卡加咬着自己的胳膊——他不希望美杜莎受到一点伤害——才没有发出任何声音。美杜莎把头埋在他的肩膀上，感受着自己的丈夫被自己渐渐填满，原本缺失的信息素被染成她的味道。她无法抑制地想要流泪，然后意识到布拉卡加的泪水早就落在了她的肩膀上。

很长一段时间里，他们就这样拥抱着彼此，即使美杜莎的结已经消退也没有放开。现在美杜莎又想要微笑了，一个不能轻易开口的人怎么能传达出如此丰富的感情？她想起来这就是他们能够相爱的原因——布拉卡加确实无法开口，但他总有方法让美杜莎知道他有多么爱她。职责让布拉卡加不得不在美杜莎面前筑起一道道心防，却从没让他忘记如何去爱。他们一起去洗浴，换回睡衣，再次回到床上，中途交换了无数个缠绵的吻。

布拉卡加仍然需要完成他的冥想，美杜莎没有阻拦，只是略带调笑地看着他的背影：“你今天大概需要花不少时间冥想了，吾爱。”

美杜莎看见布拉卡加似乎有些懊恼地摇摇头，但只是脚步稍有停顿，甚至没有转身的意思。她看着他摸了摸后颈上仍然明显的咬痕，知道他一定在笑。

她有时会觉得自己嫁给了一片黑夜，过于高远寒冷，让她的热爱无处容身。现在，她意识到她的确是午夜的皇后，只能与无声的黑夜共舞——好在那里总有星光。


End file.
